Defying Destiny
by PoeticFirefly
Summary: A thousand years ago Queen Selenity saved her daughter's life, but now once again destiny has caught up with her. Can Queen Selenity, Endymion and the Senshi defy destiny once again to save their beloved Serenity? An SD Romance
1. A Visit to the Hospital

A/N: This used to be called Bedside Manner but then as I kept writing I decided that it didn't fit the rest of the story…I do believe Defying Destiny is a much better title. I hope you enjoy!

Serena walked down the street fumbling to get a paper out of her bag when she bumped into a man walking down the street.

_Well I'm only on number 3 today considering it is four o'clock I am not doing half bad_ she thought to herself.

"Funny running into each other Meatball Head, though considering the amount of people you run into everyday it may not be that big of a coincidence." Serena felt her anger boiling over, she had enough to deal with, without having to fight with Darien.

"Listen Darien, I'm really not in the mood, so why don't we say you win and I can get on with my way." Serena tried to push past him but Darien stopped him.

"Don't be so sensitive Serena. Where are you off to in such a rush anyway?" Darien asked, not letting Serena get through without knowing why she wasn't part-taking in their usual trading of insults.

She sighed, "If you must know I'm going to Tokyo General, I have a friend there." Darien's face turned to one of worry as he saw how upset Serena was getting.

"I'm sorry Serena, I didn't know, would you like some company? I promise I won't tease you, I'll just walk beside you in case you need someone to talk to." Serena looked up at Darien, while he wasn't her first choice for an escort, she would welcome the company. She nodded and Darien turned to walk beside her.

"He's an old friend of mine." Serena said softly. Darien gave a look of momentary surprise at Serena visiting another guy, and he began to wonder just how close she was to him. But then he stopped himself wondering what business was it of his how close she was to him. Still he wanted to prod her for more information but he didn't want to make her any more upset than she already was.

After a few moments thought Darien couldn't help his curiosity and told himself that it would be good for her to talk about the good times with her friend.

"Do you go to school together?" Darien asked. Serena shook her head, then noticing Darien wanted to hear more

"He doesn't come around very often." She said softly. She wanted to tell him more but it was a story he would never believe. Darien was puzzled by the fact that she wouldn't mention his name, perhaps he knew the guy, but then wouldn't he know if one of his friends was in the hospital.

"What happened to him?" Darien asked. Serena's eyes darkened, and Darien almost regretted asking the question.

"You heard about the attack last night right?" Darien nodded there had been reports of someone rampaging near the park.

"I was there, I wasn't paying attention, but he was and he made sure I was safe…but while he was protecting me it attacked him." Darien found himself being very grateful to man he had yet to meet.

"I am glad you are okay, and I am sure he will be fine too." Darien put his arms around Serena's shoulders and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you Darien, it is nice to know you can be good guy when I need you to be." They arrived at the hospital and Serena stopped at the door.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Darien asked noticing the scared expression on Serena's face. She nodded.

"Hospitals always give me the creeps, and I don't know if I can handle him being hurt…because of me." Darien nodded and took her hand and led her into the hospital.

They approached the front desk and Darien looked toward Serena to ask about her friend. "Alex Tremain." Serena whispered giving the name Malachite had told her to give the night before to the paramedics. She had forced him to go even though he had not wanted to go to an Earth hospital.

"Yes he was admitted last night, second floor, down the hall to the right 3rd door on your left." The pair nodded and headed up the steps.

When the reached the room, Serena paled at seeing all the machines hooked up to Malachite and how pale he looked. She ran to his side and he turned toward her. Darien watched from the wall, not wanting to intrude.

"Hey Serena, are you ok?" Malachite asked weakly. Serena couldn't help but smile

"You're the one strapped to a bed, and you're asking if I'm okay?" She tried to laugh but tears started to fall.

"I'm so sorry Malachite, I should have been paying attention, it's my fault." Malachite tried to sit up but failed and instead handed her a tissue from the bedside table.

"Don't cry Princess, it was not your fault, you cannot protect everyone else all of the time, it was time someone protected you." Darien perked up at this wondering what the man was talking about. Malachite saw Darien move and looked to Serena for an explanation. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Endymion?" Malachite exclaimed incredulously, looked at Darien. Darien shuffled and looked down the hall, wondering if Serena's friend has lost his mind. But she leaned in again and whispered, and the man nodded. She turned toward Darien to introduce them.

"Darien, meet Alex my savior." Darien walked over and shook hands. As they touched Darien felt déjà vu and wondered once again if he knew this person from somewhere.

"Have the doctor's said anything yet?" Malachite shot Serena a look that clearly said Earth doctors don't know nearly as much as the doctors on the moon.

"I dunno something about a surgery, but he said I should be out in a week or two. You'll have to come visit me otherwise I might go crazy sitting alone in a bed all day." He laughed.

"Of course you saved my life it's the least I can do to come see you everyday." Serena smiled and pulled up a chair next to him. Darien seeing that Serena was obviously doing better quietly left the room and headed for home. Wondering once again what kind of relationship Serena had with this Alex.


	2. Darien's Nightmares

A/N: Here's boring little stuff you should know. All the scouts are known and accounted for. Darien/ Tuxedo Mask has all but one crystal to find his princess. Which plays in this chapter… anywho please Review and thanks to those who have!

EDIT: okay the weird repetition thing is fixed I blame it on my new kitten jumping on my laptop somehow causing it to copy.

Darien welcomed the cool comfort of his bed and being able to finally get some sleep after a long day. He also longed to be visited once again by his Princess, though he had yet to find all of her crystals.

But this time his dreams changed completely. This time his Princess was on her balcony looking out when a man came up behind her with a knife. As he watched he found the man strangely familiar. Darien tried to warn the Princess but as he called out to her, she became Serena, and it was Serena who was about to be killed. Darien cried out and rushed to save her but he was too late, the man's knife went through her heart. NO!

Darien awoke with a start his sheets covered in sweat. What was going on why was Serena in his dreams? And why did that man look so familiar? Then Darien remembered the man Serena had gone to see in the hospital. He's the one from my dream he thought? But what does that mean? Is he an enemy out to harm my Princess, or is Serena the one his is after?

Darien felt panic in his heart at the thought of either one being hurt. But it didn't make sense, Serena had said that Alex had saved her life…why would he be the one to hurt her? Darien decided he must keep a close watch on both of them from now on and resolved to meet Serena at the arcade the next day, where she would not doubt be after school.

"Hey Meatball head!" Darien called as he saw Serena sitting at the counter. He smiled at how predictable the girl was.

"Hi Darien, sorry I just stopped by to get a shake to go, I'm hoping to sneak it in for Mali- Alex" She said taking the cup Andrew handed her and headed for the door.

Darien inwardly cursed his rotten luck…he had to think of some way to go with her.

"Well I have an in with them, I'll come and make sure you get in with no problem." He said with a smile hoping Serena didn't think it was supicious.

"Thanks Darien, that's uncommonly kind of you. I was hoping this would cheer him up before he goes into surgery. He may act all tough but I know he's scared." She said with a small smile. Darien was glad Serena was doing better; there seemed no end to her happiness now that she knew "Alex" was going to be okay.

"Well aren't you the thoughtful one today, I'm surprised you aren't guzzling down the shake for yourself." He said trying to seem as if everything was normal between them, but somehow he couldn't get the dream out of his mind, or the image of the knife going through Serena's heart.

"Don't be silly Darien, besides Andrew gave me one before you showed up." She said with a smile, but looking longingly at the shake all the same.

Luckily the hospital was not far or the shake would have fallen victim to either Serena or the hot sun. Darien did prove to be a help though when one of the doctors tried to shoo Serena's outside drink away.

"Cheesh you'd think this was a movie theater," Serena said with a laugh. "Thanks for coming!"

They reached his room and Serena bounded over to see him. This time Darien decided he would stay as long as Serena did. He didn't want the two to be left alone.

"I've brought you something to cheer you up!" Serena said in her normal bubbly way.

"Princess, having your forgiveness is all I need to be happy." Serena gave a nod toward Darien and Malachite regretted his words.

"Well fine if you don't want this extra yummy chocolate shake then I'll take it." Serena said threatening to drink it all herself.

"Well you never mentioned a chocolate shake, hand it over." Malachite said reaching over for it. Serena adored how good natured the general had seemed to become since he was wounded…and she almost felt guilty for feeling a little glad at his injury.

"Darien, if you are going to stay you may as well have a seat and not hover by the door." Serena called motioning him over. It was unnevering to have him watching them from the door. Darien shifted uncomfortably feeling unwelcome but he didn't want to leave them alone, so he walked over to Serena and took a seat beside her.

"Once again you have become Serena's escort…is there something I should know?" Malachite said prodding Darien. He wanted his old friend to remember who he was, but he also knew that Endymion would not be as easily forgiving as Serenity had been.

"We are friends…" Darien said slowly feeling even more uncomfortable. It was true he felt a growing attraction for Serena, but what of his Princess? He could not forfeit her love.

The trio was silent and mercifully for Darien a nurse interrupted them.

"I'm sorry but you two will have to leave, we have to prepare Alex for surgery." Malachite paled at the nurse's words and shot Serena a look that clearly said "I'll get you back for this" Serena smiled and gave a little wave as she walked out with Darien.

"I can take care of myself you know." Serena said as she and Darien left the hospital together.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked trying to act like he didn't know he was following Serena around.

"I don't need…" Serena was cut off as her communicator watch beeped. She knew it would be Luna informing her of another monster terrorizing Tokyo but she couldn't be seen talking to a cat in front of Darien.

"Listen Darien, I've got to go I'll talk to you later." And she ran off without giving Darien a chance to catch up to her.

Oh well at least she's not with Alex and I can focus on getting the last of the crystals. Darien thought to himself as he headed in the opposite direction. Not yet knowing he would soon have to once again come to the rescue of Sailor Moon.


	3. Princess Serenity Appears

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! (serenity287, saimui, inunkag4ever, sailorstars16, Gwenyfith Gauthier, and Tenshi-Chikyuu who caught my random repeat in chapter 2) To the rest of you please read and review! And then read and review my other stories because yeah they're somewhat interesting as well.

BTW: I did away with the whole people being turning into monsters thing because that was just annoying so yeah simple youma here after crystals. I also created new attacks for Sailor Moon once she has the crystal because well I thought they were all pretty lame. Okay I'm done for now

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, and if I owned Mamoru I would definitely be the happiest girl on the planet! (weep)

Serena answered her communicated and to no surprise saw Luna.

"Serena trouble in the park hurry!" Serena nodded and transformed into Sailor Moon and then ran to help the other Senshi.

When she arrived the other Senshi were already there desperately fighting against the youma.

"What took you Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter called letting loose her thunder bolts upon the youma.

"Got held up at the hospital." Sailor Moon called back dodging a blast from the youma.

"Oh? And how is Malachite?" Asked Sailor Venus as she wrapped the youma in her love chain.

"Fine fine." Sailor Moon called back preparing to attack the youma with her tiara. "Was it after another crystal?" She called back.

"Yes, Mercury has it." Mars called back and Serena looked to where Mercury sat by the latest victim. She looked around, it didn't make sense if there was a crystal involved why hadn't Tuxedo Mask shown up?

"How dare you hurt another innocent life? I think it's time you vacated the premises" Sailor Moon called toward the youma.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called flinging her tiara at the youma. Her tiara fell flat before the creature.

Damnit she thought to herself she had expected her tiara to fail as he powers matured, but without the silver crystal she couldn't use her stronger powers.

"Foolish Sailor Brat! Your pretty little tiara is no match for me!" The youma screeched at Sailor Moon and thought Sailor Moon dodged a red rose kept her from being hit.

"No one who fights for love and justice can ever be considered foolish, the fools are those who dare oppose them." Tuxedo Mask called. He threw another rose at the youma and then ran to where Sailor Mercury was keeping watch over the holder of the last crystal.

No! Sailor Moon thought, if Tuxedo Mask got the last crystal he might leave them here and she can't fight the youma without her powers. She rushed at Sailor Mercury, who seeing the look on Sailor Moon's face gave her the crystal.

"Hand over the crystal Sailor Moon, don't make me have to fight you." Tuxedo Mask called out to her.

"Give me the other Crystals Tuxedo Mask, give me the power to defeat this youma and then I will free your princess. Without the silver crystal the Senshi and I are not strong enough to defeat it. You have my word that you will see your beloved princess." Sailor Moon called her voice brimming with strength and courage.

Tuxedo Mask was reluctant to trust her but the cries of the Sailor Scouts taking their beatings from the youma, and the fact that he felt a strong desire to both trust and protect Sailor Moon, finally allowed him to handle the rest of the crystals.

As she held the crystals in her hand the crescent moon on her forehead glowed white, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the crystals finally combining them to become the Silver Crystal of the Moon. The crystal compelled her to transform into her Princess self, but she would not. The youma had to be destroyed before she revealed her true identity.

Her eyes glowed pure white and she gave an evil grin at her opponent. It felt good to once again have the power of the Moon coursing through her. She muttered something in the language of the moon and from the crystal a burst of light coursed forth and turned the youma to ashes.

Smiling Sailor Moon combined the Silver Crystal with her locket. Tuxedo Mask reached forth to take it back from her but she stayed his hand.

"Keep still Tuxedo Mask our deal has not been forgotten." The Senshi shared a knowing glance, and were as eager as Tuxedo Mask to see their Princess Serenity.

Here goes nothing Sailor Moon thought to herself. She wondered if he would be disappointed when he found out Sailor Moon was the moon Princess, and when he eventually found out that Sailor Moon was Serena. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and welcomed the thoughts of home as she finally permitted the crystal to don her in her gown of pure white, with flecks of gold and translucent wings. When completed she spun around twice. It was good to be back.

Tuxedo Mask stared in shock as one by one the Sailor Scouts bowed before the Princess.

"Sailor Moon? All this time it has been you?" Serenity nodded and took Tuxedo Mask's hands in hers, transforming him into her beloved prince Endymion. Her heart ached to see him, she wanted to hold him and love him forever. As his memories returned to him Endymion wrapped his arms around his princess.

"Yes my Prince Endymion. You have returned to me my birthright and once again the ability to call upon the powers of the Moon. You have reconnected my soul with my beloved planet." She relished the feeling of once again being in his arms, but the time was yet to come when they could permanently be together and she could tell him who she really was in her Earthen form. She broke their embrace and once again transformed into Sailor Moon.

She motioned to the Senshi and turned to leave.

"Wait my Princess!" Endymion called as he transformed back into Sailor Moon. "Don't go."

Sailor Moon felt a tear fall to her cheek.

"Forgive me my beloved, but for now we must part, but soon the day will come when you shall know me and well shall spend eternity together." She turned back and once again welcomed his embrace long enough to give him a kiss.


	4. A Night at the Theater

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers especially sailorstars16 who seems to be following all of my stories at the moment. And to answer your question…of course not! The generals are way too cool of characters to simply mention…they play a huge part in this story…just not yet. Now Malachite just makes for fun Darien jealously scenes ;) mwhahaha.

Also in case you didn't catch it, I have it so all of their Sailor Scouts remember the majority of their past…

One last thing I've been listening to Frank Sinatra the entire time I'm writing, which may or may not explain the weirdness of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own them Mamoru I LOVE YOU:gets punched by her fiancé…oops:

Darien walked home in shock…Sailor Moon was his Princess? He found her and set her free and yet he was walking home alone. Why didn't Sailor Moon want to tell him who she was…why was there this need to hide it from him? He thought they were supposed to love each other.

Serena still walked in front of the Senshi her mind racing with whether or not Darien would accept her as his Princess. Though she wasn't entirely the girl he thought she was, usually she was a graceful as swan…unless he was nearby. Her grades were horrible only because she found no reason to relearn all that she knew. She wasn't ditzy…at least not most of the time, she was a royal and could act like it, but among her friends she enjoyed being her fun-loving self not caring about putting on any kind of show. As they walked Michelle and Amara came running up to them.

"Serena! You'll never guess what we got tickets to! And enough for everyone even Malachite!" Michelle bounced gleefully, Serena was going to flip her lid.

"What?" Serena asked wondering if they had gotten her tickets to another rock concert, trying to appeal to her alter ego.

"Oh just a certain musical that's been traveling all over the world and finally made it's way to Japan. Nothing better imprisonment, a police chase, death, prostitution, revolution, and when everyone else is dead a wedding." Amara said cheerfully, she was perhaps the only one who could give that summary happily.

"You couldn't have! It can't be!" Serena grabbed the tickets out of their hand and let out her usual wail of happiness. "Opening Night! You got us tickets to Les Miserables opening night!" She danced happily never wanting to let the tickets go. The musical had been translated into a dozen languages and when she heard it was finally coming to Japan she had never been happier…till she saw the ticket price.

"How did you do it?" Raye asked incredulously trying to get a look at the tickets that Serena obviously wasn't letting go.

"I was playing my violin in the park and this man kept watching me for hours, finally he started to leave and he approached me saying "A classical soul like yours would appreciate these." And handed me all these tickets!" Michelle said loving the smile on her Princess' face. Amara put a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at Michelle, at least for one night they would allow her Princess to feel like her old self.

Finally, after much fighting and angry shouts from Raye, Serena finally relinquished all of the tickets but two. She wondered if Malachite would be excited, and if he would be her escort. It was true Darien was her Prince and she loved him with all of her being, but it was not time for them to be together and in the meantime she needed some sort of an escort…what kind of Royal Princess would she be to arrive alone? She thought with a smile.

Serena smiled brighter than she had in years, after spending two uneventful weeks as Sailor Moon, and two incredibly busy weeks as Serena, opening night had finally arrived. The Senshi had dragged her all over town each of them needing to find the perfect dress, but most importantly Michelle and Amara wanted a dress that fit their plan of trying to make Serena feel like Serenity again.

It had been just three days ago that they had found a dress that they all agreed on, needless to say Serena was getting worried about ever finding a dress at that point, but seeing the dress on her and spinning gracefully she admitted they had made the right choice. It was white, draping down to her shoulder, the dress was strapless but long pieces of cloth attached to her fingers. She loved it, it looked like she had glistening angel wings.

"Wow my Princess, I don't believe I have ever seen you so beautiful. But I have something that will make you look even more like a Princess." Malachite brought a box from around his back and presented it to her, unable to contain his smile. Serena laughed since he had been wounded he had certainly become a changed man, his brooding darkness and seriousness seemed to lesson and he became as fun-loving as her and the Senshi.

As she opened the box she let out a gasp it was a crown, but not one anyone would recognize as such. It was a circlet of small white flowers, with two strands to hang down with her "meatball" ponytails. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as Malachite gently placed it upon her forehead.

"Oh Malachite I've never been so happy and sad at the same time. All this is so amazingly wonderful but it all makes me so homesick." Malachite nodded and decided the only way to get her mind off home was to take her to see a play she could never and had never seen at home.

After hearing her parents gush about how beautiful she looked, and standing through dozens of pictures, Malachite finally escorted her to his car and they headed off to the theater.

When the arrived the senshi were already waiting for them, in fact they had come upon another friend who was attending opening night. It was not until Serena had come upon the group that either noticed each other.

Darien gave a cry of shock. His Princess! What was she doing here? A quick glance at her side showed him that "Alex" was with her. No! He had to protect her.

"Princ- ." He began but was cut off by Lita and the rest of the Senshi.

"Serena that dress looks marvelous on you! And the flowers they're the perfect touch!" Lita cried clutching her friend.

What Serena? No it can't be, she's too beautiful, she looks as if she walks on a cloud, she looks just like my Princess.

"Mala- Alex gave them to me" She said giving a quick glance toward Darien. Giving a nod to Malachite she walked over to greet him.

"Darien what are you doing here?" Serena asked. Her attire had make her feel like such a Princess that she was finally able to act like one around Darien, without tripping or stumbling over her words. Perhaps she could wear this when she told him who she really was, she thought.

"I-I wouldn't miss it for the world. What are you doing here? This hardly seems like the place for you." Darien said not understanding the look of shock that had crossed all of the girls' faces.

"Are you kidding? This musical is only Serena's favorite thing in the whole world. Haven't you noticed the insanely happy grin on her face these past two weeks?" Michelle chimed in.

Darien shook his head. Despite his best efforts Serena had managed to evade him the past week. He seemed to arrive everywhere just after she had left. But he looked toward her now for conformation.

She gave an enthusiastic nod. "The music, the story, the songs, the singing…it's my favorite musical…I'll finally get to hear it in Japanese." Serena gave a spin of happiness as they began ringing the bell announcing people to their seats. She gave Darien a small curtsey and then took Malachite's arm and headed toward the theater.

Something in him broke as he saw he walk off with Malachite. He worried for Serena's safety and he tried to tell himself that the only reason his heart had stopped was because she looked so much like his Princess. He couldn't love both of them, and the choice of his Princess had already been made long ago. With a grimace, he too headed into the theater.


	5. Betrayal

A/N: Thanks again and always to all those who reviewed. I'm mainly focusing on this story and The Moon Princess Returns Home…but most of you reading this story are reading that one as well. Nice to know I'm not the only one devouring all the SM fanfiction I can lay my hands on.

Serena walked the deserted streets alone still dreamy over having seen Les Miserables. She came upon a bridge and saw the reflection of the moon in the water. It looked so fragile shimmering in the water like the slightest touch would destroy it. She sighed, the more she stayed here the more it seemed like she would never return, and the more she butted heads with Darien the more she wondered if she would ever be with her Prince again.

She began to softly sing her favorite song from Les Miserables. The one the tore at her soul with so much emotion, and so pain, a pain that she could easily relate to.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night._

_when everybody else is sleeping.._

_I think of him and I'm happy with the company I'm keeping,_

_the city goes to bed and I can live inside my head._

_On my own pretending he's beside me,_

_all alone I walk with him till morning,_

_without him I feel his arms around me_

_and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me._

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver,_

_all the lights are misty in the river,_

_in the darkness the trees are full of starlight..._

_and all I see is him and me forever and forever._

_But I know it's only in my mind,_

_that I'm talking to myself and not to him._

She stopped tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted things to be the way they once were, she wanted her Endymion and she wanted Malachite to be with Mina, and not spending all of his time trying to cheer her up

_I love him!_

_But when the night is over,_

_he's gone the river's just a river._

_Without him the world around me changes,_

_the trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_

"Why are you singing such a sad song? That doesn't seem like you." Darien said coming up beside her. She looked over to him, shocked that he had heard her sing, no one had heard her sing since she was on the Moon, and even then it was only Endymion. So then nothing has changed…she thought. Her mind thought back to the last time he had heard her sing.

"_Why do you sing such a mournful song Serenity? My heart breaks for all the sadness you put into it. Are you not happy my love?" A look of concern crossed Endymion's face._

_She gave him a small smile. "No, but when I play the song I can't imagine her sadness and so I can't put the right emotion into the song, but when I sing it…then my heart breaks with hers."_

I know what it feels like now, she thought. Then her mind was stuck on just what song she was singing then. She would like to remember more songs from her home.

"Serena? Serena?" She awoke from her thoughts to look at him. "Wow I've never seen you so deep in thought, what were you thinking about?"

Without thinking Serena answered. "Home." Darien mistook her words and moved to leave.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was keeping you." He said and turned away from her. No! Don't go her mind screamed. I need you here tonight, even if you don't remember I can still pretend.

"No please stay, I didn't mean that home, I simply meant…" she found she had no idea how to explain things to him. "Just please stay." She said softly her eyes pleading with him, begging with him.

He turned back and placed his hand over the rail of the bridge. "So why were you singing such a sad song?" Darien asked again looking at her. Not even in the theater had he heard that song sung with so much sadness.

She shrugged. "It's pretty and right now I relate to it more than all the others." Darien surpressed a feeling of shock. Did that mean she loved another? Who could it be? And who would dare to refuse her love? Who wouldn't want those beautiful eyes looking up at them, or her dainty arms clutching them or her sweet lips…

Darien shook his head trying to clear himself of the thoughts. What was he thinking he had his Princess to save, a Princess with whom he shared a love that could not die.

"Why are you out so late at night Darien?" Serena asked suddenly mercifully awakening him from his thoughts.

"Avoiding my dreams." His truthfulness surprised him. What was it about tonight that made them both act so differently toward one another? To his surprise she nodded in agreement.

"People don't seem to understand that even the most wonderful dream in the world can haunt you, and that nightmares can intercede even the happiest dream." Darien looked at her stunned. It was as if she had the same sleepless nights he did. Haunted by wonderful dreams of his Princess, and tormented by nightmares that invaded them.

"What dreams haunt you so, Serena?" Darien asked after the pair had spent what seemed like eternity in silence.

"My Princess dreams of what was taken from her so long ago." Malachite said appearing from the shadows. Darien flinched at Malachite calling Serena His Princess…so was it official then were they a couple? What this what his dreams were warning him about? Darien was too deep in this thoughts to notice the glare Serena shot at Malachite.

"Forgive me Princess, I have not forgotten the company you keep…I simply decided that while I have you all alone…I might as well take care of you!" Malachite's eyes beamed with sinister glee.

Serena's eyes were filled with sorrow.

No! she thought. It can't be he was returned to us, the evil was gone. He was no longer under the spell!

Then why did he still want to be called Malachite?

The realization hit her. Kunzite would never wish to be called by the name he used when he killed his beloved. How could she have been so stupid! No wonder the other generals had yet to return, they were still under the spell as well.

But then why did he save her?

"Because My Princess" reading her thoughts "I needed you to lead me straight to Endymion." Serena's face paled, so that was it, and she had led him right to her lover.

So be it, she thought. I will finish this.

"Let her go! She isn't the Princess you are searching for!" Darien stepped in front of her, already having transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Foolish Endymion! All this time, so close to your beloved Princess, and yet still she hides from you. You should have warned her sooner Endymion, you knew all too well this was going to happen." Tuxedo Mask registered shock and then guilt splayed across his face. Why hadn't he warned Serena?

From behind him Serena was suddenly engulfed in a brilliant white light, as she floated upwards toward the night sky.

"No! What have you done to her?" Tuxedo Mask cried out.

"Me? I have done nothing. The Princess is merely proving what I already know. Foolish Serenity, you think changing back into your former self can help you beat me?" Malachite's grin was one of pure evil and self-satisfaction at seeing Endymion turn around in shock. "See the secret she's been keeping from you all this time?"

Behind him Serena had once again set foot on the ground but this time, she looked exactly like the Princess from his dreams.

"You may have fooled me Malachite, but I will never forget the man within you, nor will I let you destroy all that I love so dear."


	6. Serenity in Trouble

A/N: Sorry this hasn't been updated in a few days…I've been caught up in things and focusing a bit on the other story.

I hope everyone had/is having a great holiday season!

Please Review!

Tuxedo Mask looked at Serena in shock. Could it be that she was really his Princess? "Serena?" he gasped softly. "All this time…"

Serenity wanted to turn her glance away from his hurt expression but she knew she had to face him. One day she would take the time to explain everything to him. But now she had a duty to fulfill.

"So Malachite here we stand once again. What is your plan this time? Kill the King you swore an oath to protect. Kill me and then the Senshi. Who will you save for last I wonder? Perhaps the one to whom you pledged your heart, but then you have already killed her once before."

Serenity's words had little effect on Malachite except to cause a flash of pain to appear in his eyes before his evil demeanor returned.

"Ah Serenity, no see I find that you are much easier to control when the lives of your friends are in danger. I know that I can threaten to kill you and you will not back down but…if I say…put Endymion's life at stack suddenly you are much more cooperative." With his words Malachite sent a beam of energy toward the much confused Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask did his best to dodge the blast but it shattered a nearby tree causing it's branches to bear down upon him. But right when they were about to hit, a translucent dome appeared over him, and the tree crashed upon it, leaving him unharmed.

"So your powers have matured Serenity, no longer do you call them out before you attack, perhaps now you may actually surprise me. But fear not I shall still kill you and your Prince" Serenity's eyes blazed with hatred as she looked upon the evil that inhabited the form of her dear friend.

"I can heal you my friend, remember who you once were Kunzite. This is not the life you chose." Serenity's voice was calm, it showed no hint of emotion other than pure love. The love she felt for Kunzite. The man who had always warned her when Endymion was going to be late, or brought her news of her beloved when he was away. There was little she would not do for him.

She took the crystal between her hands and concentrated on sending it's healing power toward the man she once called Kunzite. She enforced it with all their happy memories, including many happy moments with Mina, the one he loved more than anything in the world.

"There was a time when you would have given your life for your King, there was a time when you loved someone more than life itself, remember the life you once lived my friend. Give up the power of the dark crystal, please Kunzite listen to me." For a moment it seemed as if Malachite was going to consider Serenity's offer but once again the dark crystal regained control.

Tuxedo Mask saw it all from within the dome, he did he best to break free but it would not let him out. Malachite shot three spinning daggers in the direction of Serenity. Her concentration was too strong and she could not get out of the way of the daggers without breaking her concentration. They struck her as the power from the silver crystal began working it's magic on Malachite.

"Arghhh I'll come back to finish you off!" Malachite disappeared through a portal before the silver crystal finished its work upon him. When he left the dome that had been guarding Tuxedo Mask and the glow radiating from the silver crystal disappeared. Serena once again became her normal self as she crumpled to the ground.

"Serena! No!" Tuxedo Mask ran to her side, and knelt beside her. The wounds made by the daggers were deep and Serena's breathing was ragged. Darien looked at her, at a loss for words. Had it really been his klutzy Serena displaying so much courage and power?

"Come on Serena, I'll take you to the hospital." He whispered softly to her but she responded with dissent.

"No, too many questions" she gasped out straining to make her point known. Tuxedo Mask nodded and decided the only solution was to take her to his place. As he lifted her up he noticed something on her wrist beeping. He pressed the flashing button and to his surprise a cat appeared on the screen.

"Tuxedo Mask? Are you with Sailor Moon is she alright?" Tuxedo Mask stared incredeously at the talking cat for a few moments before being able to reply.

"No, she's been badly wounded I am going to take care of her at my place." Tuxedo Mask managed to say the words, not wanting to admit just how bad of shape she was in.

"You must tell me where you are taking her, the Senshi can help." Tuxedo Mask debated a moment wondering if he wanted the rest of the Senshi knowing who he was. Realizing that Serena would probably tell them anyway he decided to tell Luna.

He detransformed in front of the communicator to reveal himself as Darien. "Darien? It's been you all this time?" Darien hid his shock at being recognized by a cat and continued.

"Yes, now have the Senshi meet at my place, I will take care of Serena there." Luna nodded and Darien closed the communicator. Knowing that he could travel faster as Tuxedo Mask he transformed himself once again and headed to his apartment.


	7. A Mother's Love

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying this story because look I already have another chapter for you. And for those of you reading The Moon Princess Returns Home I might be putting a new chapter of that up today because well the new chapter was seemingly pointless.

Darien detransformed once again as he lay Serena down on the bed. He noticed his arms and chest were covered in blood and he had to fight to regain his composure.

Stay Calm Darien, she needs you. Now think what is the first thing to do? Darien thought perhaps he should clean the wound but a glance at all the blood that was quickly coating his bed told him that finding a way to stop it was much more important.

"Hold on Serena, Please hold on!" He found bandages to wrap the wounds, but there was so much blood he had no idea where the wounds were.

I'll have to undress her he thought, but then the idea of undressing Serena seemed wrong, how could he do that to her? He shook the thoughts out of his head, he needed to find out just where the wounds are, and if she even had a chance.

If? What are you thinking if? Of course she'll live. She has to. Now that I know she's my Princess I truly cannot live without her. Darien's thoughts raced to him in a panic and once again he had to regain his composure.

With a small sigh he began undressing her, taking off her pink jacket and white shirt to expose three deep wounds. He cried out to see how close one had come to piercing her heart, and the other two seemed to have shattered her ribs. He looked at the pieces of bone deep in the wound and wondered if even a doctor could repair that damage.

He heard a knock at the door, but before he could get up to answer it the door was kicked down.

"Raye! What was that for!" Mina asked as they looked around for Serena.

"We don't have time for him to come and answer the door. Now where's Serena?" Raye asked the anger in her voice trying to cover the worry and fear.

"In here." Darien called softly and the four Senshi walked in and were unable to contain their tears at the pale, bleeding form of Serena. Darien noticed the Senshi had come as themselves. They must not trust me enough to show me who they really are yet he thought.

Mercury pulled out her computer and began trying to figure out the best way to care for Serena, and just how bad her condition was.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Mercury said quietly.

"We can see that can't you say anything useful?" Mars asked holding Serena's hand tightly in her own. Mercury ignored Mars and continued working on her computer.

Darien tried to work around the cluster of Senshi to try to clean up and stop the blood. When Mercury's tapping on the computer stopped, the other four turned to look at her.

"What is it Mercury did you find out how to help Serena?" Jupiter asked not enjoying the look on Mercury's face.

"One of the daggers…" she leaned over and pointed to a gaping hole in Serena's chest. "Pierced her lung…it's filling up with blood. And this one…" she said pointing to a wound that seemed right in the middle of her chest. "shattered two ribs and the bone shards are in heart…we can't save her." Mercury broke down then crying. The other Senshi sharing similar looks.

"We knew the risks we all took, but we never thought it would be Serena would who die. She was the one we were all supposed to protect…what purpose are we now?" Venus spoke softly her eyes not leaving that of her friend.

All were too intent on Serena to noticed another figure enter the room. But when Serena's limp form was transformed into Serenity, and Darien became Endymion they looked around to find a woman who looked just like the Princess lying on the bed.

"So Endymion, you look after her still. I never should have stood in the way of your love…" Queen Selenity felt tears coming down her cheeks as she looked at the pale, dying form of her daughter. She came closer to the bed, and all made way for her to kneel beside her.

"My darling daughter, you were always so protective of your friends and your people. It should not surprise me to see it in you now. I love you, Serenity and I always will but now is not the time for you to join me." Serenity gave a weak nod at her mother's words. She tried to speak but only choked. Selenity felt her daughter's pain clutch at her heart. "Hold strong my daughter, help will come."

Selenity stood up and turned toward the frightened Senshi and Endymion who looked as if he might die there beside Serenity.

"You are the truest friends my daughter could ever ask for, and the strongest protectors. I can give my daughter the energy to survive for a few days, but I do not have my human form to use the crystal to heal her. There is a place on the Moon, a looming forest that now covers the majority of the planet, within that forest you find someone with the power to heal her. But the journey will be filled with many dangers. Uranus and Neptune will go with you." With that Uranus and Neptune appeared next to them, they ran to Serenity's side, obviously having already been told by Selenity what had happened.

Again Selenity walked over to her daughter, but this time she placed a firm hand upon her chest. Serenity was covered in a pink glow, and before the others eyes her wounds disappeared and breathing became less labored. They all gave cries of happiness to see Serenity faring so much better.

"Do not be mislead by her appearance, she is still very near death, you will have to carry her, Endymion. She has more energy and strength but if you do not find one that can completely heal the wounds before the next full Earth, she will die." Selenity turned as if to leave but as she looked upon her daughter, she knew there was one more thing she had to say.

"If you get into trouble, press this button…" Serenity said causing a new button to appear on Serenity's communicator. "It will place a shield around her and you will be free to fight, it will also keep her from fighting with you." Serenity said the last softly, knowing her daughter would never forgive her if any of her friends were hurt.

"What do you mean Serena wouldn't fight in her condition how could she?" Jupiter asked, surprised that anyone would think such a foolish thing. Uranus and Neptune shared a knowing look, there was much about their past the Inner Senshi had yet to learn, and it was during this mission that much of it would be revealed.

"Serenity would try and use the crystal to protect you if she thought you were in danger, she would die before she saw any of you hurt." She glanced over at Endymion who remembered the shield Serenity had placed over him earlier that night.

"Stand together and I will teleport you to the moon. Remember my darlings, separate you will always fail but together you will never lose. Watch over my daughter Endymion." With those words they all disappeared from Selenity's sight only to reappear before a castle in ruins.

"Welcome Back." Uranus muttered under her breath.


	8. Memories

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed once again! You guys make all of the fighting over typos and my dyslexia worthwhile. I have been really looking forward to this chapter so I hope you guys like it and if you do (or don't) please review!

"_Selenity, you have interfered with her destiny once again. When will you accept her fate?" A shadowed figure came up behind the Queen who was leaning over a clear pool. In the pool was the image of her daughter and the Senshi standing before the ruined castle._

"_You cannot ask me to watch my daughter die before her time!" Selenity cried out at the man behind her._

"_It is her time! Have you not noticed she is the same age she was the last time she was killed? You sent her a thousand years in time to be reborn, but that does not change her fate Selenity! She is destined to die at Malachite's hand. In two nights the anniversary of the attack on the moon kingdom and the death of your daughter will come to pass, and on that night she will die again as she was destined!" Selenity looked with horror at the glass before her. What if he is right? But how can I stand by and watch my only daughter die?_

"_She's your daughter too," she said softly, deliberately. "How can you stand idly by while she suffers? How can you calmly accept her dying so young, before she has had time to accomplish any of her dreams?" Selenity's voice rose as she spoke and for a few moments she wondered how she could ever love such a heartless man._

"_I will not have you thinking me heartless Selenity! I love her just as much as you do, but I know her destiny cannot be stopped, we both know her future!" The man shouted back at his wife._

"_Ask Sailor Pluto just how often and how easily the future can change. I will never stop fighting for my daughter's right to live long enough to accomplish her dreams!" Selenity cried out desperation choking her. _

"_What are you going to do Selenity? Just keep sending her forward in time to relive the same 17 years and then die and leave all those she loves? She already has to live with the memory of her death once how could she live with knowing that she will always die before she turns 18? Who are you doing this for? You or Her?" Selenity stared down into the pool and broke down crying. The man instantly regretted his words. After all what mother didn't want to see her daughter live her life, get married, have children…But at least Serenity had found love, before death had found her._

"Well we can't go over it, we can't go around it, I guess we'll just have to go through it." Sailor Mercury said noticing how far the large walls spanned on either side.

"Who would like to do the honors?" Mercury asked looking around.

"I will." Uranus spoke up. She needed to destroy something right now.

WORLD SHAKING!

The ball of energy went straight for the wall and accomplished it's task with ease.

"Amazing my home is destroyed and you guys still find reason to destroy something." Serenity said weakly, watching from the firm hold of Endymion.

"Shhh Serenity you must keep your strength, don't talk." Endymion whispered close to her ear, but he knew if she wanted to speak she would anyway, but he hoped that just this once she would heed his plea.

The group made their way through the rubble of the wall, Mercury and Uranus sheepishly avoiding Serenity's glare. They found themselves face to face with what used to be the palace gardens.

Looking around Serenity uttered such a mournful cry that all of the senshi were instantly by her side.

"What's wrong Serenity? Are you in pain? Is there anything we can do?" Venus asked looking closely at her dear friend.

"The gardens," she spoke softly tears welling up in her eyes. "I spent so many days and nights here. Mother and I would have picnics, it was where you and I first danced Endymion…" She broke off no longer able to recount so many happy memories in a place that had once been full of colors and life. Now there was hardly anything but overgrown vines and weeds to show for the garden she once loved.

"I remember it too, it was where Nephrite first told me he loved me." Jupiter said quietly her heart aching with the newly found memory.

The rest looked over to her in surprise, but then Neptune smiled. "Your memories are returning quicker than we thought. Come let us continue on through the palace. Serenity doesn't have a lot of time." The Senshi stole a glance over at Serenity who waved them off.

They entered through the back of the palace, rubble forced them to go up the steps in the hopes of getting down on the other side. As they climbed up, each of the Inner Senshi were drawn to certain rooms to discover their symbol engraved into each door.

"Our rooms." Mars whispered softly remembering how they had all lived in the palace with Serenity. They had all practically grown up together, training, learning playing.

At the end of the hallway was Serenity's room. They had all spent so much time there and the happy memories were painful to recollect. Visions of late night snack fests, playing pranks on the palace guards…

Suddenly Venus burst out into laughter and they all turned to look at her as if she were mad. She tried to control her laughter long enough to explain.

"I remember once when Mercury's mother and father had come to visit, at the same time when Zoicite had…" Venus began. Mercury's eyes grew round as she began to remember just what Venus was talking about. She motioned for her to stop but the giggling blonde continued. "We all greeted the King and Queen but Mercury was not to be found so we led the King and Queen to her room, along with their court, Queen Selenity and all of us. When we opened the door to her room, there she was quiet, meek little Mercury making out with Zoicite for all she was worth." The others joined her laughter as she finished, causing Mercury to turn bright red and Serenity to have a coughing fit. She tried to cover her mouth with her hand but Endymion and the Senshi couldn't help but notice the crimson blood that coated her hand.

The laughter stopped and the group turned around to try and find the steps on the other side. Serenity urged the Senshi to keep talking about their memories, the more they talked the more they would be able to remember. The other Senshi were reluctant and it was no surprise to Serenity when Uranus stepped up to recall a memory.

"There was a day when we all went ice skating in what had become our usual pairs by then, Serenity and Endymion, Mars and Jedeite, Mercury and Zoicite, Venus and Kunzite, Jupiter and Nephrite and Neptune and myself. We had all decided to have a race, though we all knew the only competition would be between Endymion and Serenity. Jedeite had the bright idea to have Mars heat his skates so that he would glide easier upon the ice. So we all line up to take off, and everyone but Jedeite races to the other side of the pond. The poor fools' skates melted through the ice. The metal of skates had sunk deep into the ice and he was unable to move, and the poor fellow's balance was so off that he couldn't reach down to take off his skates. Needless to say we all left him there to watch while we finished skating…" Uranus broke into uncontrolled laughter as she thought of that day, the other Senshi soon remembered themselves and found themselves lighter and happier. This time Serenity made sure not to laugh so hard and therefore saved herself a coughing fit.

Enydmion was constantly looking down at her with worry. What would he do without her? How could he imagine his life without her crazy smile? Her loving nature, those caring eyes, and that heart that through everything loved him, and everything else. He knew he could never imagine a life without her, and he realized the life he had led on Earth before he met her was just a shell, a meaningless existence. It was her that gave him life and meaning…he could never be without her again.

The group trudged on, now sharing memories freely, and their laughter was almost constant…brought to a stop only by a cry of pain from Serenity. They all looked up, in front of them was a balcony…one that Serenity knew all too well. Looking at it Uranus, Neptune and Endymion remembered it with a painful grimace. Serenity beckoned Endymion forward, to the balcony.

"Are you sure you want to do that Serenity?" Endymion asked softly, unsure if he would even be able to face the scene of his death, and hers. She nodded, and with a sigh Endymion led her out to the balcony.

There on the ground were two bloodstains that had somehow withstood the test of time. The two stains were formed together at such an angle that they appeared as a morbid heart.

"Please tell me that's paint." Mercury said softly, her mind slowly beginning to reveal what she didn't want to remember.

"Beryl and Malachite found us on this balcony, cornered us. We threw everything we had at them, but at the time the crystal was still bonded with my mother and I didn't have it's power…we were no use. Enydmion tried to protect me, but he could not guard both of us against Malachite's sword and Beryl's magic. While covering me with his cape against a beam of dark energy from Beryl, Malachite ran him through with his sword…" Serenity's voice broke and Enydmion stiffened both at the recount of his own gruesome death and the knowledge of what happened after.

"I watched him fall, I knew within my heart he was dead. Malachite loomed above us laughing. He asked me then what I would do without my precious prince. I never answered him, I simply took the sword from within Endymion and rammed in through my own chest…" again Serenity's voice broke and the other senshi looked at her with sadness and shock. They all looked down at the bloody heart, tears began to slowly fall from their eyes. Here they were the spot where Serenity had died over a thousand years ago, and Serenity wasn't faring much better.

"I won't lose you again my love." Endymion said softly in her ear , but she could hear and feel the fear within his voice.


	9. The Power of Love

A/N: Thank you once again to all who reviewed and finding this story once again through the title change. It just seemed to fit especially with the new direction I decided to take the story.

The Senshi sensing that the two could use some time to themselves headed back inside the castle for a way down, but they were stopped by Serenity's call.

"I want all of you to go home." Serenity said softly and the others looked at her speechless. Did Serenity know what she was saying? Didn't she know that they would never leave her side.

"Serenity, no. We're gonna find this healer, you're gonna live and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. And I promise Serenity I will never let you go again." Endymion said clutching her even tighter.

"The one my mother spoke of, is not a healer." Serenity pointed off toward the woods spanning far below the balcony. "Those woods, when this Kingdom existed no one was allowed in or out of those woods it was heavily guarded. For there was one who lived within those woods that defied the laws of the Moon Kingdom by using magic that was forbidden. Normally the spells she conjured would have meant death, but my mother for some reason spared her life, even after the fall of the silver millennium, my mother granted her immortality. She is not a healer, she is one who is rumored to twist the hands of fate, one who can control the life of a person, she changes destinies." The Senshi looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean? Why would you mother send us to someone who performed black magic? How do we know we can trust her?" Neptune cried out wondering why Queen Serenity would have suddenly become so foolish.

Serenity gave a slight smile. "She refuses to accept what father and I know, my destiny cannot be escaped. The lives of the lunarian family are written out at birth, when I died during the silver millennium it was my time, and it had come to be my time again. For others destiny isn't so concrete, when mother sent the people of the moon kingdom she changed their destinies, but she cannot change mine. In two days the anniversary of my death on this balcony will come to pass, and I will die once again."

"No Serenity, you can't think that! I won't give up on you! I can't live without you Serena! I can't live without you….I don't want to." Enydmion cried out looking down at her with overwhelming sadness filling his eyes. Serenity gave a weak smile and brought her hand to caress her lover's face.

"Please my love, your destiny is not to die beside me this time. I will leave my kingdom and my people to you to watch over." Serenity said softly.

"Finally accepting your fate Serenity?" The senshi gasped as they looked at Malachite looming over them. "It is time you learned to die!" Endymion tensed as he watched the man that had hurt his beloved.

"Darien my love, goodbye." Enydmion's gaze was taken away from Malachite as he saw the woman he loved more than anything in the world give him a faint smile and disappear.

"No! Serena! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" Enydmion fell to his knees oblivious to all else, even Malachite's attack upon him. Luckily Jupiter was paying attention to their enemy and pushed the Prince out of the way.

"Brother, come back to us. We can feel the energy of the silver crystal within you. Embrace it and return to us." Once again the Senshi were startled to see more men upon the balcony.

"you'd think this was a backyard bar-b-que" Uranus muttered as she saw the three generals appear.

"Didn't we kill you?" Venus asked the three figures standing before them.

"Serenity thought that if she couldn't be here with you, maybe we could make you happy." Jeditie looked sadly at Mars. He knew it was a silly idea, as glad as he was to see Mars, nothing would make the pain of losing Serenity go away.

"Silence! I came here to ensure the death of Serenity, the rest of you will not survive the night without her." Malachite turned to leave through a portal and Nephrite knew there was only one way to bring his brother back.

"Venus talk to him! Make him remember!" He called and for a moment Venus hesitated. How could she make him remember when she hardly remembered herself?

"Kunzite" They all seemed to witness a small flinch at the mention of his name. "Please Kunzite return home to me. I forgive you and I love you, I always will." As she spoke Mars concentrated on turning herself into her princess alter ego in a shimmering orange dress.

"Mina?" Malachite breathed softy not wanting to believe that his love had returned to him.

"Yes my love, please allow the power of the silver crystal within you to bring you home to me." Princess Mina's eyes were pleading and Kunzite found that he was still unable to say no to them. He gave a small nod and was then surrounded by a white light. The power of Serenity's silver crystal was pushing out the darkness that had encompassed him so long.

When it was finished he fell down in a crumpled heap beside his love. Weak from the power struggled that had been going on so long. Mercury knelt down beside him and used her knowledge of healing to awaken him.

"Mina my love I am so sorry please forgive me. I cannot live without you any longer." Princess Mina knelt down beside him and kissed the lips that she had dreamt of and hungered for so long. When they broke apart Kunzite noticed his Prince, still kneeling on the floor unable to accept that his beloved is gone. He got up and walked over to his kneeling liege.

"Endymion…I know you can never forgive me, but I couldn't help it. You know how much I loved Serenity….I am so sorry Endymion…" He stopped he knew there were no words that would ever make it better. No words that would bring Serenity back unless…

"Endymion….we can bring her back. The witch who changes destinies still lives upon this moon. But Endymion she has long forsaken the Moon Kingdom which imprisoned her, and her magic is strong, getting to her will not be easy. But if she can change Serenity's destiny then we can bring your Princess back." Kunzite spoke softy as he knelt next to his liege. He knew that if they were unable to save Serenity, Enydmion would not survive either. The man may force himself to live, but the Prince they all knew as Endymion would die with his beloved.

Endymion face hardened in grim determination. He would not accept Serenity's death as easily as she had. He would not let her give up on the life they dreamed of…he could not let her.

"Come let us find this witch." Endymion said jumping down off the balcony and landed safely on the ground among the woods that guarded the rear of the castle.

"_So Serenity accepted her destiny. She has matured" The man said watching over the water with his wife._

"_But the others won't let her die so easily. They will save her. They have to." Serenity said softy. _

"_Serenity my love how can you be so selfish? She knew it was her time to die and instead of dragging out her death she used the last of her strength to bring back Endymion's generals. Why can't you accept her fate and be proud of her?" He asked getting angry with his wife. His daughter had at least gotten a chance to save the lives of those men before dying. Instead of fighting a cause she knew she could not win._

"_Selfish? How can it be selfish to want her to live? Can you not see how miserable they are? Look at Endymion I will not be surprised if he followed her to the grave. And what of Princess Amara? She will always blame herself for my daughter's death." Serenity said tears starting to pour down her face. Her daughter needed to live not just for her own sake but for the sake of those who loved her so dearly._

"_Do not worry Mother. Endymion will not die, I promised to leave my Kingdom to his keeping. He will care for it well mother." Queen Selenity turned to see her daughter there already having been greeted by her father. _

"_Serenity…no. Please go back Serenity, it isn't your time to die? Can't you see what you are doing to Endymion? They can save you my daughter let them try!" Queen Selenity found herself pratically begging her daughter to live, but she would hear nothing of it._

"_Mother! If I could live I would. If I could live out my life with Endymion loving him and having children with him I would. I would fight with everything I have for that Mother. But my destiny is something I cannot win against…I am of the Lunarian family and as such my destiny is set in stone. But at least this way, my senshi can be with the ones they love and not have to suffer the fate of Endymion and I." Serenity herself broke down crying thinking of having to watch her beloved live out his life without her. Thinking of never again kissing him or being wrapped up in his arms. _

_For a moment the man looked toward his wife and began wondering if he had been wrong. Perhaps his daughter should fight against her destiny. She should not be separated from the one she loved so dear, and he knew that he would not survive being separated from his beloved Selenity for so long._

"_Daughter, there is always a way. Somehow you and Endymion will be together. Lend them your strength from her and maybe that witch in the woods will be able to change your destiny. Please my daughter you are too young to be without love and without hope." Selenity looked strangely at her husband and gave a weak smile. He finally understood._

"_But father you always said…" He held up a hand to silence his daughter's protests._

"_Lend them your strength in death. Let Endymion feel you, let him know of your love and to fight for you. Give him hope, remind him of the man he is with your love, if his hardens his emotions he will fight with his anger and he will lose. Help him fight with his heart, with the love he has for you, and I promise you if there is a way to change your destiny he will find it." Serenity bounded up into her father's arms. _

"_Thank you father! You have given me hope!" He smiled as he daughter ran to sit by the pool and watch her love. _

_Selenity and her husband watched from a distance, wrapped in a warm embrace as they watched their only daughter fight for her right to live and her love. _


	10. Serenity's Spirit

A/N: Thanks as always to those who reviewed! Sorry it too me so long to update this I've been a little busy with the holidays and my other stories but never fear I will continue to update all of them.

Enydmion led the Senshi and his generals through the forest slicing through vines and trees with such ferocity that those following behind him constantly tried to make the gap bigger.

"Prince Endymion perhaps we should slow down and talk about this?" Jedite said coming upon his old friend.

"Talk about what? She's dead Jedite! I can't live my life without her I have to have her back!" Endymion roared wondering how Jedite could think any different.

"I know Endymion, but you can't go on like this you're too angry to concentrate on anything." Jedite said meekly wanting to help his friend but he didn't want to get too far on his bad side either.

"Without her I have no heart." Endymion said softly and then continued on through the forest, when a voice interrupted him.

"You still have me my love. Please listen to Jedite. Let go of your anger, please Endymion remember our love, nothing can separate us. I will always be with you."

Endymion closed his eyes and felt like he could see his Serenity speaking those words. He felt her love wash over him.

"Serenity…I can't…I'm not strong enough without you. I need you." Endymion felt his heart ache and beg to hold her in his arms, he did need her. He was not strong enough without her.

"I am right here with you Endymion, be strong and we will be together again soon." Serenity's voice sparkled with love, but Endymion could sense the sadness within it.

"Yes Serenity, I will for you." Endymion whispered. As he looked behind him he saw the generals and Senshi smiling. He gave a sigh.

"Serenity always was the only one that could talk sense into you." Kunzite joked as he kept his arm around Venus. The others just laughed and nodded. Endymion shook his head and motioned for them to move on.

You're getting close darling, watch out!" Serenity's voice rang out in his head as a large tentacle swung out of the trees.

"None shall enter the sanctuary of my mistress!" The snakelike voice rang out over their heads as a slug like youma with razor sharp tentacles rose out of the trees.

"We mean your mistress no harm! We only ask for her help to save the heir to the moon kingdom!" The youma's eyes glowed red at Jedite's words and the others glared at him for mentioning who they were trying to help.

"You wish my mistress to help the one who imprisoned her!" The youma's voice laughed bitterly and swung it's tentacles toward the Senshi. The generals stood in front of them with their swords and the Senshi prepared their magic behind them. But as the Senshi knelt behind their generals they felt themselves rising in the air. Each had sprouted white wings lined with the same color of their uniform.

"Perhaps those will help my friends" Serenity's voice again rang out overhead.

"Man I missed these!" Neptune said making loops in the air. Uranus shook her head at her lover.

World Shaking!

Uranus smashed the tentacles making their way towards the generals.

Deep Submerge!

Neptune aimed her attack at the monster itself while the other senshi tried to get control of their wings.

The generals looked sheepishly at their swords and then infused them with their own powers. The swords glowed and burned with energy and it was Endymion who led the attack but shoving his own sword deep within the tentacles.

Venus Love Chain Encircle!

Venus tied the creature up with her chain while the four generals threw their swords into it's body and dusted it.

"Alright how do I get rid of these things! Give me two feet any day!" Jupiter called out not enjoying having wings at all.

"That's what I said, but Serenity insists they are a great advantage." Uranus called out to her friend. Jupiter just shook her head and tried once again to get control of the wings that kept flying her the opposite direction she wanted to go.

Endymion shook his head at the Senshi's antics, somehow they always managed to stay cheerful…like Serenity. He once again felt his heart ache for her.

"Be strong my love I know you can do it. I lend you my strength for the battles ahead." Endymion felt himself glow white with the power of the moon and the silver crystal coursing through him.

"I will bring you back to me Serenity." Endymion swore to the midnight sky above him and he urged those waiting behind him forward.

They walked for hours, no knowing if they wandered the jungle in circles.

"Some brave heroes we are getting lost." Uranus muttered under her breath and the other Senshi let out small groans.

"Well I blame Serenity, it would be nice to have someone who actually knew these woods guide us." Jupiter said softly.

"What do you mean?" Endymion asked, knowing that Serenity's power was within him.

"Well I remember no one was allowed inside these woods there were too many youma, but for some reason they left Serenity alone. Queen Selenity forbid her to come to these woods but Serenity wouldn't listen she would often come her as a little girl and explore looking for the witch." Venus explained remembering the habits of their adventurous young friend.

Endymion nodded. "Well perhaps then she can show us the way." Endymion turned away from the Senshi and looked up towards the stars. "Serenity my love, guide us through the woods. We are lost without you." Endymion closed his eyes and concentrated on reaching his love wherever she was. He didn't open his eyes until Nephrite called out.

"Look! That streak of silver! It must be Serenity!" They all looked up and saw a silver light tracing through the trees above them.

"Thank you Serenity. We will be together soon my love." He blew a kiss to the stars and led them in the path of the white light.

_Serenity looked into the pool with longing. She wanted to be there so badly. She wanted to look deep into those blue eyes so full of love. She needed to be there to make sure everything was okay. _

"_Don't worry daughter, we can protect them from here." Selenity said coming up behind her daughter._

"_What's this about you knowing the witch?" Her father asked curiously_

"_I used to wander those woods when I was young, for some reason the youma left me alone. One day I found the witch and she told me I would come again looking for her and that when the time came she would not be able to help me, that I would have to rely on those who loved me. I never understood it but we became fast friends and she would always tell me strange stories. I often wondered if she knew I was heir to the Moon Kingdom."_

_Serenity looked to her husband. Could it be that the witch knew this day would come? What did she mean when it would have to be those who loved her? Would Endymion and the Senshi be able to change her destiny?_

"_If it comes down to love my dear, there is more love for you in those people down there, than in all the world. 11 people who would do anything to bring you back Serenity, you are a very lucky girl." Her father said putting his hand on her shoulder._

"_Yes father I am lucky to know all of them, but if the choice came down to my life or theirs I know I would rather them live than me." Serenity said softly not wanting to lose any of her friend's lives for her own selfish desire to live._

"_We will protect them daughter I promise." Selenity said taking her daughter in her arms. _


	11. A Voice in the Clearing

A/N: I'm sooo Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But I blame in on college and being so busy reading everyone else's stories….so you can't be that mad at me right? Plus while I am incredibly inspired with the other two I'm writing and even have the strong desire to start another…I had severe writer's block for this one. Plus I had the hardest time finding the lyrics for the song I wanted to you. Thanks to all my reviewers!

_Despite Serenity's best efforts to lead her friends away from the hiding youma, she found her friends continually being attacked by a variety of the beasts. They were becoming battle worn and weary….she hated to put them through so much. She thought back to her time in those woods wondering if there was anything she could do to get the youma to avoid her. _

_Suddenly she smiled as an idea came to her. The song the witch had taught her oh so long ago, perhaps the familiarity of it would cause the witch to pull back her youma protectors. _

Endymion drew a ragged breath as he looked at the silvery streak above them. So far they had been able to defeat the youma but they were becoming more fatigued with each battle, soon they would be sitting ducks to their attacks.

"Do you hear something?" Nephrite asked suddenly looking up to Jupiter. The other Senshi nodded as Jupiter voiced her affirmation.

Endymion closed his eyes and he did in fact her the whisper of his lover's voice growing louder above them.

_Ancient time is reaching on_

_Ever turning like the sun_

_Secrets hidden shown to me_

_Voices ring that I may see._

_Time has come to start again_

_Washed clean by the falling rain_

_Gold and Silver starlight sea_

_Wash your magic over me._

_Shadow figures in the light_

_Say that to lose is to find_

_Raise the veil of those who see_

_Show the mystery to me_

_And behind the dark and dole_

_Lies a treasure, shining gold_

_A lullabye here in the deep_

_Made to wake love from it's sleep_

_R'a cuŕ, R'a cuŕ, R'a cuŕ'ia_

_R'a cuŕ, R'a cuŕ, R'a cuŕ'ia_

_R'a cuŕ ma ha'raa_

_Oŕ ea ponira_

_R'a cuŕ ma ha'raa_

_Oŕ ea ponira_

As Serenity's words echoed above them, the trees in front of them opened to expose a pathway running directly underneath Serenity's silver light.

"I have a feeling the witch is letting us in" Mercury called softly from up above.

Endymion looked up once again to give silent thanks to his lover, and the group of protectors made their way down the path, slowly and deliberately, relishing the idea of being free from the youma attacks.

They continued walking Serenity's voice echoing above them, making Endymion's heart ache all the more to touch her. Soon the trees opened further to expose a wide clearing.

"Who comes bearing the voice of one I once knew?" A melodic voice come from the clearing but there was no one to be seen.

"I, Prince Endymion of Earth, seek your powers to change the destiny of the one I love." Endymion's voice choked out the words not wanting to harbor the idea of the woman refusing to help them.

"And what if it is not I, who can save her Prince? Perhaps she was meant to die…" The voice taunted him and toyed with the fears of his heart.

"I will never give up! You will bring her back! I know you have the power and I know you once cared for her by the way you let her into this forest." Endymion tried to wash the fear from his mind and radiate nothing but determination.

The Senshi behind him clutched their generals as they watched the scene unfold. They were stricken with the idea of Serenity remaining lost to them.

"I am aware that it is Serena of which you speak, young Prince. But my Prince not even I can change the destiny of the heir to the moon kingdom. Her destiny was written long before she was born and her destiny will be fulfilled." Endymion's heart failed him at those words…but those same words filled Mercury with vague hope, she pulled away from Zoicite and walked to Endymion's side.

"You said will be…but if what you say is true…hasn't her destiny already been fulfilled?" Mercury's voice was timid as if she didn't want to give in to a false hope.

"Very perceptive Mercury. Yes there is more yet to the one you call Serenity's destiny." The voice ended but those gathered were desperate to hear more. Endymion's heart begged and pleaded for the voice to continue.

"She's dead! What more can be fulfilled if she is dead?" The clearing was deathly silent and Endymion longed for any sort of sound at all. He longed for an answer. Finally the voice spoke once again.

"A thousand years ago Serenity died for you, Endymion, and the love you shared. Now she had died for the four men behind you and the love they share with the Senshi. I wonder would you be willing to make the same sacrifice for her?"

11 faces paled into grim resolve as each knew they would give their lives for Serenity. But Endymion knew giving their lives would not help Serenity, she would never forgive him for choosing her life over any of theirs. Plus she had killed herself over his death once, and he had no doubt she would do it again.

"It was merely a question Endymion not a request. Serenity's destiny lies with all of you. If your will for her to live is strong, then she will have the strength to return to you in time." The voice faded away and Endymion wondered what she meant by…in time.

A/N: Sorry! I meant this to be a lot longer especially because of the wait…but I really need to end it here. I'll update soon I promise!


	12. A Choice to Make

A/N: Once again yes I know an extraordinary long wait and I know you all are probably furious at me, but look I'm trying to catch up and I'm finally inspired in this one. I will be updating all of them soon with the possible exception of Juilliard I know where I want to go with it but I don't know if I need to overhaul it first. We'll see Moon Princess Returns Home will be updated next!

Endymion, the senshi and the generals remained in that clearing though they knew the voice was long gone.

Endymion ever the Prince and soldier unsheathed his sword and thrust it into the soft ground below him. He knelt and bowed his head down his hands still clutching the sword's handle.

"You mourn her death, when I promised her return, you do not believe me young Prince?" The voice echoed again through the clearing and it was filled with bright light, yet once again none could see the witch.

"You said she would return in time and any time without her is as death to me." Endymion said sternly getting tired of the witch's cryptic tone. Behind him Haruka and Lita were also becoming tired of the witch and were trying to devise a plan to expose her and get some real answers.

"Jupiter, Uranus you will get no better answers whether you do or do not see me. I can tell you only this for the destiny of the lunarians is hard to see. But you have seen how part of her lives yet, she will never truly leave you, but whether or not she will fully return or when she will I cannot say. I only know that her spirit is much to strong to see those she loves suffer. She will find a way back to all of you, it will be long, hard and cause her great pain." Endymion's face paled at this perhaps he should let his lover remain dead rather than suffer once again for him.

"Prince, you will be able to feel her as she comes closer, you will feel her through her link, sometimes the pain will become unbearable only know that the pain she is feeling is much worse, you must push your strength and love through your bond at those times. Help her through the pain and struggle." Once again the witch finished speaking and the light of the clearing began to go dim.

"But what if I do not want her to suffer so." Endymion called out to the clearing.

"You would suffer through anything to be with her, and she would suffer through anything to be with you. It is not so much destiny that will force her to endure what she will, but the strength of the love you share. If it weren't for that I would not even be able to tell you this."

The voice disappeared and Endymion unsheathed his sword and plunged it into the ground before him. He knelt before it and his hands continued to grasp the handle. "Serenity, Serena, My Love, you do not have to suffer for me. I cannot bear to let you suffer for me. You do not have to go through with it if you do not want to. Please Serenity you have been through enough pain, you don't have to suffer anymore, you can stay where you are. I know you are at least a little happy, I could hear it in your voice. Please Listen to me my love." Endymion relinquished his garb of a soldier and knelt there as Darien, his horrid green jacket dragging in the dirt as silent sobs racked his body.

_Serenity turned from the miserable scene and looked at her parents. "What did she mean mother? How can I go back to them?" _

_Selenity looked sadly toward her husband before answering her daughter's plea. "There is a part of you that remains alive, you are not completely dead and that is why you are here. Because you live on so strongly in the heart of Endymion and the Senshi you have a choice to make just as your father and I had a choice to make as we lived on so strongly in your heart. You can either face the pain of returning to the realm of the living, or you can stay here and watch over those you love just as your father and I have, or you can die. It is your choice to make my daughter but the path back to life is not easy, and while I have no doubt you can do it, you will suffer greatly." Serenity looked back toward the image of Darien, kneeling before his sword and begging her to not suffer for him. _

"_I cannot live or die without him. My heart will always pull me toward him, in death or life. The witch was right, my destiny is clear because of the love that fills my heart, my destiny will always lie in whatever path he is on. I must try to return to him mother, for I cannot never be happy without him, I am not whole without him, in life or death I cannot and will not exist without him." Her mother and father nodded sadly, they had expected their daughter to make that choice, but even her mother did not wish her to go through the suffering she would have to endure in order to live again. _

_Strong, strong as a mountain, one you can count on_

_That's how my love is for you_

_Sure as forever we'll be together_

_Until the sky's no longer blue_

_I know it won't always be easy_

_When we need to be strong, baby believe me _

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To hold on to our love_

_Swim every ocean_

_If that's not enough_

_Walk to the ends of the earth_

_Through the pouring rain_

_To hold on to you love_

_I'll do whatever it takes _

_Brave, I'm not that brave, but there's not a day_

_I wouldn't take on the world for you_

_There's nothing I wouldn't go through just for you_

_My heart is eternally yours_

_Just to be in your arms is what I'm living for _

_Darien felt the tears come harder as Serenity's voice echoed in his mind. He knew he couldn't stop her and he knew he'd do the same to be with her, he just wished it could be him to suffer instead of her._

"_What do we do Endymion?" Jadeite said coming up behind his prince. _

"_We wait and lend her our strength when she needs it. She's going to try coming back to us." The Senshi felt both hope and sadness as they wondered just what their princess would have to go through in order to return to them._

"_Now my daughter before you begin your journey you must always remember why is it that you want to live again. Is it for yourself that you wish to live or for those who love you? If the answer you harbor in your heart is true you will succeed if not, then you will fail and you will remain dead forever." Serenity nodded and turned away from her mother ready to voice the choice she had made._

"_Goddess Selene with your beauty and wisdom show me the path to live again. Give me the strength to return to those who need me, to those whose hearts keep part of me alive still." A black portal appeared before her. What lay on the other side Serenity had no idea but she had no doubts about whether or not she would enter it._

"_Move forth my daughter" a voice boomed from overhead. "You desire to live will be tested, you will face physical and emotional pain and if your heart is true you will live again, if not you will suffer the consequences." Behind her Serenity's parents paled, as she prepared to make the sacrifice they had been too afraid to. They wondered if their love had not been strong enough for her that they had decided to watch over her from above rather than return to her. _

"_Goodbye Mother, Goodbye Father. I promise you I will make it through, my love for Endymion and the Senshi will not permit me to fail. I love you always." Serenity gave one last looked back at her parents and disappeared into the portal._


End file.
